


Taken by the Styx

by Gang_of_Shadow



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meg has a whip duh, Mild canon divergence, Multi, Mutual Pining, OT3, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pining, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spoilers, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Zagreus is feeling particularly defeated after a recent trip to the surface, and an unsettling conversation with his mother.But when he's at his lowest, the one's he cares the most deeply for are there to piece him back together._____Spoilers for the game story/end game/romances, etc.Than, Zag and Meg are my OT3 T_T, I just want them all to be happy and have lots of cute, kinky sex...Minor canon divergence (mostly the order things happen, how a few things happen)
Relationships: Megaera/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Megaera/Thanatos
Comments: 14
Kudos: 192





	Taken by the Styx

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game. I haven't been able to get these three out of my head for weeks...
> 
> The smut was inevitable...
> 
> Please enjoy :)

It started off as a laugh. Finally, she was able to let off some steam. He deserved the beatings after all. Didn't he? He was the one that decided to leave, to throw himself upon her whip time and again. What did he expect would happen?

But then watching him get swallowed up by the crimson waters of the Styx never quite did sit right with her. Not entirely anyway. Beating him always came with a certain sense of satisfaction, that could not be denied. But still… watching someone you love - had loved, die time and again did leave a sour taste to it when it was all said and done.

And then to make matters worse he stopped dying quite so often when they met on his way out of Tartarus. Now she was just a steppingstone - one of many, as he continued to throw himself against the walls of his father's domain on his quest for the surface. Wave after wave of heroes and monsters alike just waiting to put an end to his journey.

That's all she was to him now. Another monster waiting to strike him down.

But hadn't she decided it should be so? She had ended things, had said the words aloud, had retrieved her things and determined to leave it alone.

Now she saw him building something with Thanatos, and the sting, the bad aftertaste that tainted this whole sordid situation struck her like a sucker punch to the gut. She could have made that choice… She and Than were in not so dissimilar situations employment-wise, but he had advantages she did not. A supportive family for one. 

He could get away with so much more when it was Lady Nyx herself spurring the prince-ling onward to his quest. If Alecto or even Tisiphone thought she was going easy on him she'd be next to face their whips.

He kept coming back to the House...

Again, and again. Sometimes he looked a little more disheveled, a little more worn down, but always he went straight back into the fray. Most of the time he had that same stupid, cock-sure grin on his clueless mug. She hated it. She loved it…

And now he kept finding reasons to give her his "contraband". She knew it couldn't mean anything more. At first, she had thought he was trying to buy her off, but deep down she knew he wouldn't do such a thing, at least not with her. He was likely just trying to make amends. No one liked awkward run-ins with their ex day after day. Anything to smooth things over...

It couldn't be anything more than that…

* * *

He couldn’t believe he was still going ahead with this, knowing what he knew, what _he_ would have to feel every time he failed. And he did fail - often. And then even when he succeeded it all ended the same way.

Death was his domain to be certain, but even he was not immune to the grief and suffering that often accompanied it. If he'd known - if he had any idea what it was like, not just for him, but for all who cared about him to see him repeat these same painful steps to the surface over and over…

Part of him knew he hadn't really thought this through, not all the way. Part of him even knew that he wouldn't be doing it in the first place unless the prince truly believed in what he was doing, that it really meant something to him. Still, it hurt not to be told. To have to find out second or third hand.

His own mother hadn't been the one to tell him! He had to hear it through Megaera, making it a surprise in more ways than one.

He knew what had been between she and him and had always tried to be respectful, but he couldn’t deny how he felt for the prince – still felt for him...

And then after Sisyphus his relationship with Meg took on a new aspect… Things hadn't escalated but there were a handful of moments when he thought they might… stray into dangerous waters. There were more than a few very close calls... He suspected their admittedly sometimes overzealous dedication to their jobs was likely the primary reason things always halted at a certain point.

They'd taken to commiserating in the lounge instead from time to time. The topic of their conversation not exactly hated, but no less irksome than Sisyphus. They split the offerings he made to them while they waited for his inevitable return and then they parted ways and waited for it all to happen again.

They always seemed to be waiting for him these days… it felt longer and longer each time. He was getting closer to what he was looking for. Closer to leaving him…

* * *

He needed to tell them, both of them. What was going on. What he felt, how _strongly_ he felt about… everything - them, his mother… his father…

Perhaps he should have told them from the start. But Nyx had said to be cautious, to keep things close to the chest for both his sake, and his mother's. Maybe he could have trusted them though, maybe they would have understood.

But he could see the look in their eyes when they finally did find out what he was up to. The betrayal he had expected was there to be sure. But he could see it. He could see that neither of them thought he would actually make it…

And now he supposed, they were right after all. The joke was on him, as per usual. He'd made it out, but he couldn't stay. Did he even want to? Was that really the goal he'd set upon at the start of all this? It was something he'd said to vex his father, certainly. But was it what he wanted? Even if it meant he could stay with his mother?

For all his complaining, and how tiresome his father made life in the underworld, he did love this place, and the people and spirits that dwelt within it. It was his home and he could not really imagine living anywhere else. What he'd seen of the world above was extraordinary - breathtaking, and it was heartbreaking to learn that he could not survive up there beyond a few scarce moments.

But the underworld was his home. It was where two of the most important people in his life were…

* * *

He trudged out of the Styx, dripping red and feeling empty. He couldn't believe it, after everything, she had asked him to stay away. After all he'd done to get there - so many trials, so many deaths.

He'd once thought he might get used to dying. He did a good enough job making light of it when exchanging sharp words with his opponents, but now he didn’t think he'd ever get used to it entirely. But he would suffer through it. For her. To bring his mother home...

He skipped facing off against his father this time, heading straight for the lounge, hoping maybe to find a cheerful Dusa or perhaps Achilles in the unlikely event either of them decided to take a break.

Instead he found a handful of shades, and Than and Meg deep in conversation in a private corner of the lounge, looking intently at one another. Something in him twisted a little upon seeing them looking so… intimate.

He'd been trying to patch things up, set things right again with them both. Perhaps things would never be as they were - as he wanted them to be, but he'd hoped…

He'd been fooling himself about that as well it seemed…

Suddenly he couldn’t stomach the thought of all those eyes - the eyes of countless shades, a Fury, and Death himself all turned on him, so he hurried towards his chambers. He only managed a nod toward Nyx before disappearing from the hall.

He hadn't felt like a failure until today. He'd always thought there was something still to strive for, but now - even coming back for the son she'd thought she'd lost wasn't enough… HE wasn't enough…

Standing in the centre of his room he stared bleakly from Nyx's mirror, to his bed, to the door that would lead him back to the courtyard and his escape route. Sleep rarely called to him but right now he felt exhausted. And yet, still he made no move one way or the other, simply standing there motionless in his empty room.

"Hey, Zag?" He almost turned to see who it was but managed to stay motionless. He didn't need this right now. He wanted to be alone. "You okay? You seemed off when you got back just now."

"Ah, I didn't think you saw, Than. You seemed busy, so I decided to turn in a bit early."

"You don't normally turn in at all," Than retorted.

"Leave him be. He is looking more pathetic than normal. The prince-ling probably needs a nap." Than _AND_ Meg had come to checkup on him. This was a surprise.

"Can we save the verbal sparring for the next time we try to kill each other, Meg? I'm not really in the mood at the moment." Of all the people to come see him at his lowest… Of course, they had to pick now to start coming over all concerned.

"What happened, Zag? Thanatos asked, ignoring Meg's barbed goading.

He didn't answer, letting the silence draw out until it was so thick in the air it was practically a fourth person in their extremely awkward conversation.

"Let's just leave him be, Than. It’s not our place." Med sighed, but even she didn't sound completely convinced by her own words.

Than wouldn't give up however. "Zagreus, you can tell us, you know. You always could."

He let out a shuddering breath, preparing himself as he turned to face them and spill his guts. "She… She want's me to stop going to her."

"What? After all that?" Meg blurted.

"She says it's for the best, for everyone's safety. Hers as well as mine."

"Tsch, does she think so little of our house's strength?" Meg muttered.

"It's not that. I can't, I still can't betray her secret, even to you. But…" he could see their faces fall. That last thread of trust they'd been trying to build upon recently was still tenuous at best. "I can say that the consequences would be dire if she were revealed. If our relationship was revealed. It would bring war down upon us. Neither of us wants to be responsible for that, for what it would do to everyone - to you."

"Do you have so little faith in us? That we could defend you both?" Than asked.

"The risk is -"

"Worth it, is it not?" Than cut him off. "She's your mother, Zag."

"What was the point of all this if you're just going to give up now?" Megaera still wore a scowl, but her words were surprisingly soft.

"I didn't say I was giving up. I just need to slow down a moment. Collect my thoughts," he sighed, praying they would take the hint and leave him be.

Instead a wicked and familiar grin drew itself across Megaera's lips. When he looked to Than as if for aid, he saw a smile gracing his lips as well, albeit less terrifying than Meg's. "Why don't you let us help you unwind, Zag?" Meg said as she tapped her coiled whip in the palm of her hand menacingly.

"I've already been enough of a nuisance to you both," he protested halfheartedly.

"Then perhaps it's time you made it up to _us_?" Than said taking him by the hand and drawing him closer. Zagreus put up no resistance. He was too tired, and more than ready to let these two people whom he trusted and cared for deeply take him into their hands and do with him as they pleased.

Thanatos continued to draw him in until the space separating them had vanished. The hands of Death held him pressed against his cool body while his lips sought his. Coaxing him gently at first, to open for him before his tongue delved in more aggressively.

The prince felt heavy suddenly - almost drunk, or as though he were under some kind of trance. Than's kiss was heady, and Zagreus began to believe it possible for him to drown in the sensation of being kissed by him. He was only vaguely aware that Than was removing his robes as his hands explored the prince's body leisurely. Behind him he heard Meg rustling with something, then the muffled sound of a cork popping from a bottle. Then slick, surprisingly delicate hands were on his ass, long slender fingers rubbing a slippery substance over his entrance, before shifting around to grab his already semi-hard cock.

"Hmm, shall I get him ready for you, Than?" came the sultry tones of Megaera's breathy voice. She spoke to Than, but Zagreus could feel her breath against his ear, along his neck, and he shuddered in anticipation.

"A fine idea," Than said with a grin before planting another, decidedly more ravenous kiss on Zagreus's mouth. "We can occupy ourselves some other way, can't we, my prince?"

Zagreus couldn't speak, couldn't form words anymore. Something cold and hard was pressing against his rear entrance. Megaera was chuckling softly as she gripped his hips and started to ease him back, and Than was looking at him so intensely he thought his gaze would set him alight. All he could do was nod reverently as Than began to guide his head gently downwards.

Than's robes had also been removed while Zagreus wasn't paying attention and the full impressive length of him was now naked and throbbing before him. He didn't need any further guidance before placing his lips around the weeping tip of Than's cock, licking away the bead of precum with a flick of his tongue. He relished the feeling of Than shivering at his touch as his mouth closed around him, how his fingers flexed and clenched where they were tangled in his hair.

As if she'd been watching and waiting for just the right moment, Meg pushed forward, sheathing her rod in him to the hilt. Zagreus let out a gasp around Than's cock, eliciting another shudder from the manifestation of Death, before both of Zag's partners started to move rhythmically inside him. Zagreus felt heat coil in his belly and burn bright as he took them both eagerly.

Neither of his partners were known for being particularly warm, either physically or emotionally, but he could feel the heat emanating from them now, rising up to roil with his own fire. His doubts and worries drifted away as he gave himself over to them, burned to ash until all that remained was the three of them.

"I always knew you had it in you to be a good boy, Zag," Megaera purred into his ear as she reached down to take his swollen member in hand. She stroked him as she thrust into him and he moaned around Than's cock again. "Just think if he'd been this agreeable from the start, eh Than?"

"Things would certainly have turned out quite differently I think," Than grit out before biting his lower lip to stifle a groan of his own. "It truly is something to see you so… compliant."

Zagreus could only let out another low rumble from deep in his throat as Megaera's hand on his cock tightened just a fraction, just enough to sting, but in the good sort of way. The sort of way that made his blood boil.

Meg let out one of her breathy chuckles against the nape of his neck and he shivered, pushing his ass back against her, clenching around the rod as she thrust into him at a slow and steady pace. "Aw, I think he likes being used like this. It's almost sweet. All that bluster and this is how he comes undone."

"You're being a little unfair, Meg." Than reached over Zagreus's head to wrap his hand around her neck and pull her face over to meet his. "We both know even you need to let go from time to time." With an uncharacteristically wicked grin on his face he pulled her the rest of the way to crush her lips to his before she could protest.

Zag heard her emit a sound he'd almost call a whimper into Than's mouth while he was still being skewered by the both of them and he almost lost control. Meg must have sensed it, for another brief but tight squeeze came around his cock just as they both began to quicken their pace.

He could tell when Than was about to cum. He didn't say a word, but his whole frame went rigid, and his breathing became ragged. Zag could feel his own release build as well, until he thought he would burst at the seems. He just needed one little push…

Another chuckle came from Meg as she watched both men before her begin to unravel. "Let go boys," she cooed as she stroked Zagreus more vigorously and maintained a relentless pace behind him. Her silky words seemed to do the trick as first Than, then Zagreus came seconds later - Than hissing a sigh over him as he let go, and Zagreus with one final groan as he took Than's seed down his throat, shuddering as he tasted him on his tongue and spilled his own seed across the black tiles of his bedroom floor.

He felt boneless, but Megaera held him up firmly in her arms as he came down from the high of his orgasm. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he looked down at Than where he'd collapsed onto the bed with a contended smile on his face, still breathing heavily as he looked up at them with nothing but adoration in his eyes. "Seeing you like this does do something to me, I must confess, Zag," she purred against his pulse and he felt his cock twitch. "Makes me feel all, warm and fuzzy, you know?"

"Not you, surely," Than teased her.

"Oh, most definitely." Meg was grinning, Zag could tell just by the sound of her voice, but before he could turn to look at her he felt her whip loop around his neck before she yanked him down so his back was arched as she still held his hips against hers. "I just have some perhaps, unconventional ways of showing it. Like now for instance. I said I'd get our prince ready for you Than, but we got a little ahead of ourselves and it seems I'll have to start over."

"You are very generous," Than said as his darkened eyes eagerly took in the scene before him, his gaze appreciative. His eyes lingered as they fell upon Zag's member, already becoming stiff once more as Meg's whip tightened around his neck. "Though I don't think you'll be at it long. And perhaps you should ease off. It would be rather unfortunate if the Styx were to take him now just as we’re getting started, don’t you think?"

With a final chuckle she loosened the whip's hold on his neck. As he was still gasping for air, she reached around to lightly run her fingers over his length with butterfly-light touches and he trembled against her. "I see. Shall we change things up a little then?"

With her rod still embedded in his ass and her whip still loosely wrapped around his neck, Meg guided Zag over to where Than was splayed across the bed, watching them with amusement. His own cock was already fully erect once more, bobbing as he watched Meg put the prince on display for him.

"Hmm… Hold him for me a moment, would you?" Meg said, suddenly pulling out of him and spinning him around so he was facing her. Finally, he got to see her in all her naked glory. He couldn't help but grin like an idiot as his eyes fell upon her full breasts and then drifted lower, discovering the sheen of wetness that coated her inner thighs, beneath the phallus she'd strapped around her waist.

"Enough ogling," she ordered before shoving him backwards. Zag stumbled but was caught by Than's deft, strong hands and immediately guided over and onto his cock in one smooth motion.

Zagreus let out a gust of air in surprise but quickly grew accustomed to the feel of his lover's cock thrusting slowly inside him. Than pressed loving kisses and the occasional bite into the flesh of Zagreus's neck, as before them Meg unharnessed the phallus from around her hips at a leisurely pace. She let her hands glide over her naked, scarred skin, tracing through the slickness between her thighs, glancing over her peaked nipples, before dancing the tips of her fingers along her lips.

It was all so smooth and precise, her movement graceful as a dancer's - she held both men in thrall. "Now, now Zagreus," she chided as she drew up to stand between their legs, her lovely full breasts mere inches from his face. "Poor Than is doing all the work, and I think he's rather overworked enough as it is, don't you? Why don't you take over for a while, Zag?"

Zagreus obeyed; eyes still locked on Meg's as he shifted upwards so his feet were firmly planted on the floor. Than's hands never left him as he adjusted his position, always resting at his hips or tracing lazy patterns over the planes of his back. Then Zag started moving over him, and his hands froze for just a moment, resisting the urge to take over. But he let Zagreus go, let him fuck himself on his cock while he sat back and simply enjoyed the show.

Megaera smirked as she looked down at them, her whip still hanging limply around his neck as a reminder that she could - and would - take over at any second should the whim strike her.

Feeling a sudden wave of boldness take him, Zagreus leaned forward and took the tip of one of her breasts in his mouth - sucking, licking, and biting until she squealed and tightened the deadly strip of leather around his throat until he came away with a cocky grin smeared across his face.

"Ah so the prince we all know, and love has finally made an appearance." She took him roughly by the chin, holding his gaze steady on her even as he continued to impale himself over Than. She leaned forward, pulling the whip just a little tighter. Her hand shifted from his chin to the nape of his neck and then up to tangle in his hair. She gave his ebony locks a rough tug backwards, exposing his neck so she could lick a path from his collar bones to his chin before locking her lips to his. She tasted electrifying, all fire and light and life.

Meg came away eventually with another tug on his hair, licking her lips and looking at him through half lidded eyes. She actually looked dreamy… happy, content. "That's who we were waiting for, right Than?"

Than's hand came to rest on the other side of Zagreus's neck and proceeded to gently tilt his face back so he could then capture Zagreus's lips with his own. Kissing Thanatos was night and day - or at least what he understood of night and day - compared to Meg. With Than it was like time froze. He was slow and smooth like liquid honey, coating his tongue and lingering there to be savoured.

One lover's technique was not necessarily superior to the other's. They each simply had different, and equally pleasurable approaches and both left Zagreus panting and aching for more of each of them.

He was soon to be rewarded with precisely what he desired. For as Than was occupying is mouth, Meg had pushed them over gently with a little nudge to Than's shoulder. The manifestation of Death picked up the pace where the prince had left off, continuing to plunge into him as the Fury climbed over them both, straddling their hips so that Zag's cock was pressed against the slick folds of her entrance.

Zag pulled away from Than’s kiss when he felt her there, gasping at the sudden ache that accompanied the anticipation of what came next. Meg leaned forward, past him to lock her lips with Than's as she sank down over Zagreus. She took him in one swift motion, still leaning over him, still kissing Than, and all Zagreus could do was gasp for air deliriously as he was overcome by the agonizingly decadent feeling being buried inside her, the walls of her sex tightening around him as Than continued to fill him so exquisitely from behind.

When his lovers finally parted from their kiss, they wasted little time.

Than's lips found their way back to his neck, now more aggressive than before as they nipped and kissed and sucked, leaving red love marks and bruises along their path. His arms wrapped around Zagreus's ribcage, his hands each traveling up to find a nipple to flick or pinch, further sending the prince of the underworld into a frenzy of pleasure.

Above him Megaera moved languidly - a stark contrast to Than, and to how she'd been when this all started. The dueling pace his lovers set sent his mind reeling into bliss. Surely, he could not last much longer… Not without a fight anyway.

He gripped Meg's thighs in an effort to stay in control, perhaps too tightly. He thought it likely she would bruise, though she did not seem to mind. She just smirked down at him and continued on at her maddeningly slow pace until she took his hands and brought them up to rest on her breasts. Zagreus flicked, and pinched and kneaded them in the way he knew would drive her mad, until she squirmed over him, bringing them within range of his mouth.

As he caught a peaked tip between his lips, she let out another squeal, a shiver rippling down her spine. This time she did not urge him off, instead continuing to grind against him, doing her best to suppress her moans as she bit down on her lip.

Something was building as they writhed there, entangled in one another - not just his own release, which was rising like a wave ready to break upon the shore. Something between the three of them. It was like they were inhabiting the exact same space, the same mind. His sex and love addled brain couldn't find the right words or imagery to describe it. Something in him could just feel it, on a primal level.

He could feel it in every touch, every breath, every sigh. In the way Than held him. In the way Meg was looking at him. In the way his own heart felt like it was beating out of his chest as if it sought to merge with theirs.

It built and built and built until it all came crashing together in one spasming, shuddering release. Time seemed to slow the moment he felt Than tense up behind him. His own body became taught as a bow string when he felt himself toppling over the edge of his own climax, pushed over the precipice as the walls of Meg's sex tightened around him. As her channel spasmed around him he spilled himself into her, and Than into him. The air was filled with their moans and sighs. Their panted breathes danced across each other's sweat slick skin as they each trembled through their climaxes together.

After a brief moment of stillness, Meg slid off him and collapsed to one side, dragging Zagreus with her. As they turned, Than turned with them, letting his arm drape lazily over Zag's waist. He huffed a sigh into Zag's neck before pressing a kiss to his nape.

Meg watched him for a while as they caught their breath, looking like she wanted to say something. He half expected her to break out into a lecture along the lines of: _"This never happened, you understand? Nothing about this leaves this room. Don't give me another reason to have to kill you."_

Instead she remained silent, closing her eyes as she exhaled a long drawn out breath, before nuzzling in close to him and resting her forehead against his chest. Zag thought better than to tease her, though the urge was still there, niggling at the back of his mind. He decided alternatively to wrap his arms around her, pulling her in as he leaned back against Than's chest.

"How are you feeling, Zag?" Death himself asked him.

"Better."

"Good," Meg muttered against his chest. "Don't come at us with that sulking bullshit again."

"Or I'll receive this same treatment?" he teased.

"If you're lucky," Than muttered sleepily.

Rather than push his luck any further and feeling the rare pull of sleep clawing at his weary mind, the young prince simply said "thank you" to two of the people he loved the most in all of the underworld. As he drifted off to sleep in their loving arms, he already knew that when he woke, they would be gone, perhaps already waiting for him along his path to the surface. Or perhaps waiting to greet him the next time the Styx returned him home.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
